Motor vehicle seats are often designed in such a way that a seat part which is supported in a seat pan is adjustable in terms of its position and inclination angle. The motor vehicle seat typically has an adjustment mechanism configured to change the vertical position and therewith also to adjust the height of the seat part and to change the inclination angle of the seat part. The horizontal position of the seat part can often be changed as well. The seat pan is typically supported in a seat frame. The seat frame includes the adjustment mechanism for changing the positon and the inclination angle of the seat part.
The seat pan inclination angle is usually changed by an electric drive unit connected to a side rail of the seat frame and to a rotatably mounted cross bar. When the drive unit is actuated, the cross bar is rotated, causing the inclination angle of the seat pan mounted in the cross bar to change relative to the side rails, and consequently also relative to a horizontal plane of the vehicle. For example, a device for adjusting an inclination angle of a seat part in which an actuating motor of the drive unit is supported so as to be rotatable in one of the side rails by a retaining clamp is described in CN103895536A.